Gordon McDonald
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Il s'appelle Gordon. Vous ignorez probablement qui il est, et pourtant, sans lui, vous n'auriez pas pu accompagner Harry à bord du Poudlard Express.


Gordon McDonald. Un nom qui ne vous dira probablement rien, que vous soyez un des sorciers de l'histoire racontée originellement par JK Rowling ou un des Moldus qui ont en masses acheté ses sept romans. Gordon n'a rien fait de particulièrement gratifiant dans sa vie. Né dans une famille de sorciers au Sang-Pur, le sort a voulu qu'il soit privé de pouvoirs magiques. Un Cracmol. Voilà ce qu'il est. Et avouons-le, à part la sympathique Arabella Figgs qui effectue une mission importante pour l'Ordre du Phénix, et l'acariatre Argus Rusard, on ne peut pas dire que Rowling ait tellement accordé d'importance aux Cracmols. Elle n'a même pas jugé bon de vous parler de Gordon, sans qui pourtant Poudlard aurait semblé moins accessible, pour Harry Potter et tous ses amis, bien sûr, mais aussi pour nous, les lecteurs de son œuvre..

Lorsqu'il s'est avéré que Gordon était parfaitement incapable de lancer le moindre sort, Paul et Monica, ses parents, ont préféré le confier aux bons soins d'un couple moldu qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas avoir d'enfants et qui fut ravi d'accueillir ce charmant gamin aux yeux verts rieurs et aux cheveux blonds comme les blés. Oh, bien sûr, ils aimaient leur fils (parce que contrairement à ce que l'on peut parfois croire en lisant les romans de JK Rowling, les Sangs-Purs ne sont pas tous d'immondes racistes), mais ils ne savaient tout simplement pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. Ils le voyaient régulièrement, et notamment à des réunions de famille importantes, telles que les fêtes de fins d'année ou les anniversaires de Gordon ou de l'un ou l'autre de ses trois frères et sœurs, Neil, Alina et Jenny.

Parmi ces occasions de réunion, il y avait aussi le premier septembre de chaque année. Celle où ses frères et sœurs rentraient à Poudlard. Neil avait un an de plus que Gordon, qui en avait lui-même deux de plus que les jumelles. Ainsi, de ses dix ans à ses vingt ans, Gordon avait passé le matin du premier septembre sur le quai 9 ¾, jalousant secrètement ses frères et sœurs de pouvoir monter dans le train vers l'école qui les accueillait toute l'année, d'une manière plus forte encore que nous, lecteurs des romans, avons pu jalouser Harry, Ron et Hermione. Parce que lui aurait pu vraiment toucher le train, si dans son sang avait coulé la magie qui coulait dans celui de ses frères et sœurs.

Tous les ans, les chapeaux pointus s'engouffraient dans le majestueux monstre d'acier et de vapeur, surexcités, apeurés, impatients, déboussolés, inquiets ou blasés, selon les âges et les origines familiales tandis que les pieds de Gordon restaient fermement plantés sur les pavés du quai 9 ¾.Tous les ans, les chats, les hiboux, les rats, les grenouilles, les crapauds, les chouettes et même les araignées apprivoisées avaient le droit de monter à bord du train tandis que lui, pourtant un être humain presque comme tous ceux qui l'entouraient, ne méritait pas de caresser l'espoir d'un jour y toucher. Tous les ans, Gordon avait eu mal de demeurer le dernier adolescent sur le quai tandis que s'éloignait le train.

Quai qu'il connaissait surement mieux que quiconque, parce qu'à rester ainsi sur le carreau dix ans durant, il avait eu le temps de l'observer. Les pavés gris du quai qui noircissaient imperceptiblement chaque année ; les rails du train, qui avaient été changée en 1973, et même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, il était certain d'être le seul à l'avoir remarqué ; les briques rouges des piliers et des murs qui reflétaient l'excitation des autres et sa propre déception ; le dessin des aiguilles de la majestueuse horloge noire qui, inlassablement, égrainait les secondes qui séparaient les chanceux de leur retour à l'école. Gordon, le seul à qui Poudlard était refusée, était paradoxalement, et malheureusement, celui qui en savait le plus sur sa porte d'entrée.

Et lorsque se terminait le premier septembre et que c'était son tour de devenir l'élève d'un collège moldu, Gordon, frustré, ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à des trains. Encore, toujours, inlassablement, le train. De frustration, la relation de Gordon avec les trains se changea en fascination, puis en obsession. Gordon savait : il conduirait des trains, il s'évaderait aux quatre coins du Royaume-Uni avec des Moldus qui compteraient sur lui pour les mener là où la vie exigeait qu'ils se trouvent. Et lorsqu'il fut en âge de réaliser ce rêve, il devint le meilleur des conducteurs de la compagnie British Rail. Sa locomotive filait de Hastings à Londres, de Cambridge à Newcastle, de Liverpool à Holyhead.

Mais Gordon ne prit tout à fait sa revanche sur l'injustice d'être né Cracmol et d'être refusé à Poudlard que lorsqu'il eut 29 ans, en 1987. Alors marié à la belle Charlotte, contrôleuse pour British Rail, et papa d'une adorable petite fille de quatre ans, Gordon reçut une lettre telle que nous, lecteurs de Harry Potter, en avons tous attendu : une lettre de Poudlard. On avait entendu parler de sa passion pour les trains, de ses compétences extraordinaires en la matière, et on lui proposait de devenir, six fois par an, le conducteur du Poudlard Express.

Alors Gordon entra de plein pied dans le monde magique qui avait toujours été à la fois si proche et si distant de lui. Soudainement, il n'était plus le gamin qui regardait partir le train sans avoir le droit de rêver d'y monter. Soudainement, il était celui sans qui les apprentis sorciers resteraient sur le quai. Il réalisa ce que nous avons tous eu envie de faire : devenir partie intégrante de l'œuvre de Rowling. Malheureusement, il reste encore un homme de l'ombre. Combien d'entre vous savaient comment s'appelle le conducteur du Poudlard Express ou s'étaient même demandé ce qu'il faisait le reste de l'année ? Et c'est pourtant grâce à lui que nous avons pu suivre les aventures de Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione à l'école de sorcellerie. C'est pourtant grâce à lui que des centaines d'enfants et d'adolescents, tous les ans, ont pu se rendre dans le château écossais.

Mais Gordon se fiche un peu de la reconnaissance, à vrai dire. Parce que le premier septembre 1994, il a conduit sa fille, Natalie, à Poudlard. Et cette année, en 2010, il a transporté ses petits enfants dans son train. C'était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : des trains, et une famille qui ne serait pas frustrée en restant sur un quai.

Et que JK Rowling parle de lui ou pas, ce n'est que secondaire.


End file.
